The Way I Love You
by kCHAU
Summary: it's just a story. nothing else. it's knda for my friend who plays rs GABRIEL :o


The Way I love You

Part 1: Just Tell Her!

_Come on, Daniel! You can do this!,_ he thought nervously. Daniel walked over to Michelle.

"Hi Daniel" she smiled. His face got red hot.

"I.. Um.. I... I.." he stuttered. She tilted her head slightly to the side, confused.

"Are you okay?" Michelle stepped closer to him and attempted to feel his forehead. Daneil smacked her hand away. "Ow!"

"I gotta go! Bye!" he called as he ran. Daniel ran up the stairs of his school and sat down on them.

"Hi Daniel" someone else sat down next to him on the steps.

"Hi" he mumbled in between breaths.

"Did you tell Michelle?" Rachie asked. He shook his head.

"I tried and I epically failed." he sighed. "It's hard telling Michelle."

"You should before someone else does" she said. He nodded in agreement. But how? Michelle is so pretty and so nice, not to mention smart too.

"You tell her" he finally said. Rachie rose an eyebrow.

"I'm SO not telling her" she laughed. He frowned when she glanced at him. "Come on! YOU have to tell her, not ME"

"Can't you just get someone to tell her for me?" he pleaded. Rachie sighed but finally gave in.

Part 2: Problems Arise

Rachie's brother sighed and looked at Rachie's pleading face.

"Why?" he mumbled "What am I suppose to say to her, anyways?"

"Anything Robert. Please? Daniel is too scared" she said.

"Fine. I'll _try_ to tell her. What if something happens?" he asked, nervously.

"Relax, Robert" she said "What can go wrong?" He nodded and headed to his next class.

As Robert walked into his math class, Michelle and her friends were all sitting together. She spotted Robert and he called her over.

"Hey Robert" she said. He smiled in return.

"Can you help me with something?" he asked. She was confused but agreed. "Okay so umm.. A friend likes you but he wants another friend to tell you. Should the friend tell or himself?" She thought for a moment.

"Aww, do you like me?" she teased.

"What? I-" she hugged him before he could say anymore. Daniel saw Robert and Michelle together and his jaw dropped.

_Rachie, you freak! You got it all wrong!_, he angrily thought. Robert saw him and tried to lightly pull away from Michelle but Daniel left before he Robert could say anything. Daniel sat down on the front steps of the school and thought to himself. _Just tell Michelle! Just get it over with! Get it off your chest, Daniel! _

Part 3: Thinking of You

Daniel laid on his bed, turned onto his side and glanced at the clock. 2:49 a. m. His cell phone began to ring.

"Hello?" he whipsered in a low tone.

"Hey.. Are you busy?" Michelle asked in a sad voice. He sat up on his bed.

"No. It is almost 3:00 a. m." he whispered. He heard her laugh quietly over the phone. Daniel smiled and continued "So what's up?"

"Well.. Robert told me to think about us dating.. And I wanted your advice" Daniel's smile disappeared.

"Uh.. Well, I have something to tell you" he gulped.

"Sure, what is it, Daniel?" she asked. He paused for a minute and thought about what he was going to say. "Hello? Daniel? Are you still there?" Daniel wanted to reply but his mouth was frozen. He was forcing the words to come out slowly.

"I think.. I.. Really.. You.. Like.... I... Sorry.."

"Huh?" _Beep. _Daniel looked at his phone and realized that his battery was dying. He quckily searched for his charger. And once he found it, Michelle hung up. He let out a sigh and collapsed on his bed, fustrated.

Part 4: I Love You

The next day, Daniel found Michelle under the big oak tree besides their High School. He approached her and sat down.

"Hey" she said. Daniel froze again but he managed to smile at her. "You hung up on me"

"Sorry" he replied. Michelle smiled and his face got hot as usual.

"So what did you wanna tell me?" Michelle asked as she sketched on a big sketchpad on her lap.

"Well-"

"Wait, can I tell you my answer to Robert first?" she interupted "I asked Rachie and she said yes"

"Oh.. Congrats" he mumbled. Rachie was a back stabber!?

"What did you want to tell me again?" she asked. He shook his head and walked away.

Robert and Rachie both sat in their art class and began to paint.

"Ugh.. Why do I have to say yes to her again?" Robert asked. "Daniel is going to hate me"

"Exactly. He'll soon tell Michelle his feelings. Just avoid Michelle until he does." Rachie replied as she squeezed yellow paint on her paint pad.

"What if he doesn't?"

"Relax! He will" she said. Then Rachie became doubtful. _I hope.._

Robert avoided Michelle. Daniel did the same with both of them including Rachie. He had to do something or else Robert and Michelle will start to go out. Daniel found Michelle at the end of the day looking for Robert.

"Hi Daniel. Did you see Robert?" she asked.

"No.. Don't say yes to him.. Please?" he asked. Michelle looked at him, confused.

"Why? Daniel, please tell me what's the matter with you! You're acting strange" It was silent for a moment until Michelle decided to walk away. Daniel grabbed her wrist and she spun around.

"Michelle, I LOVE YOU!"


End file.
